


u-haul

by sabrina303



Series: help; my wife [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (kinda - they already live together but they're moving), Domestic, Domestic Clexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Moving, Moving In Together, apparently i'm on a roll with this series, because we all need more domestic clexa fluff in our lives, domestic!clexa, lexa's cheeky and clarke loves it, more domestic clexa fluff, this is crazy for me, three parts in three days!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina303/pseuds/sabrina303
Summary: help; my wife pulled up my to-do list and wrote her name on it





	

**Author's Note:**

> three parts in three days is like crazy for me. i dunno why i'm so inspired, but i am, so i hope y'all enjoy!

“This is going to be impossible,” Clarke muttered, sitting at the small dining table in their kitchen.

“What’s impossible?” Lexa asked. She set a glass in front of Clarke and took a seat at the table as well, looking to the blonde expectantly.

“This!”

“Babe, I can’t see what that is when you’re waving it around,” Lexa teased.

Clarke sighed, and handed the piece of paper she had been writing on to Lexa. While she waited for her wife to read the list she took a sip of the smoothie Lexa had set in front of her, racking her brain for anything else that still needed to be added to the paper Lexa held.

“Clarke, I love you, but I can’t for the life of me decipher what this says,” Lexa said, handing the paper back to Clarke.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but took the paper back. Her handwriting was subpar at best, and as she looked at her words on the page she could see that it was worse than normal. “It’s a to-do list. It’s all the stuff we have to get done before we start moving on Friday morning.”

“There’s no way that we have this much stuff to do,” Lexa said, sipping her own smoothie. “This apartment is tiny and we’re moving to a place that’s more than twice the size of this one, I don’t know why you’re so worried about this. We’ve moved before.”

“Not together!” Clarke said. “You and Anya were already living here, I only moved in after she moved out, and that was before we were even married. We’ve each moved on our own, but packing up two people’s lives now and that’s a lot harder. I mean Lex, it’ll probably take us a whole day just to pack up your books!”

Lexa laughed softly, and took the list from Clarke’s hands again. “I promise my books won’t take more than a few hours. I’ve already got them organized on the shelves, so I can just sort them and  pack them according to that. Unpacking, though, that’s a different story...”

“Ugh, don’t even get me started on unpacking. I can’t think past Thursday right now.”

“We’ll get through this. We’ll get everything on that to-do list done and it’ll all be okay, I promise,” Lexa said. “Now I can’t promise Raven won’t break anything or that Aden will ever stop talking, but we’ll figure it out.”

“Oh my god, Aden! I’m the worst sister-in-law ever, I totally forgot about Aden coming,” Clarke said, grabbing the list back and adding something to it. “He’s being such a sweetie and coming out here to help us move and I completely forgot!”

“What did you just add?” 

“Well, we’ve got to remember to pick up Aden and we’ve gotta make sure we don’t pack up all of our spare blankets so we can make him a bed on the couch, and -“

“Clarke, Clarke, relax. Aden is the least of our worries. His flight from Duke gets in at seven-something on Thursday night, I can pick him up no problem,” Lexa said, appreciating her wife’s concern for her little brother. “And I hate to break it to you, but I think he’s a bit too tall to sleep on our couch. We can just blow up the air mattress for him,” Lexa smiled. Her brother was lanky, but he was tall, and there was no way that his 6 foot frame would be able to sleep comfortably on their couch.

“Thursday night? Oh, he isn’t skipping any of his classes, is he?”

“Nope. He doesn’t have any Friday classes and his Thursday afternoon class is cancelled this week because the professor is at a conference.”

“Okay, good,” Clarke said, adding more to her list.

“I can’t believe you’re so stressed about this,” Lexa said, taking her and Clarke’s now empty glasses to the sink and rinsing them out.

“I can’t either. Normally you’re the one freaking out and I’m the one who’s all chill and stuff but I’m not this time and I don’t like it!” Clarke said, resting her head on the tabletop. “I can deal with frazzled, freaking out Lexa no problem, but I don’t know what to do when  _ I’m _ the one who’s running around like a chicken with their head cut off!”

Lexa stood behind Clarke’s chair and brushed her hair over one of her shoulders, kissing her neck softly. “Clarke, love, it’s going to be fine. C’mon, get up and go take a shower and try to  _ relax _ and when you’re done we can go run some of these errands.”

Clarke sighed, but stood up, wrapping her arms around Lexa tightly. “Promise?” she murmured, her face cradled in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“I promise.”

“Okay, good,” Clarke said. She pulled away from Lexa and looked down at the list which still sat on the table. “We just have to do everything on the list before Thursday afternoon and it’ll be fine.” Clarke took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm down.

“We can do that. Now go shower. There’s at least one thing on this list I can do while you shower.”

“Lex, you can’t do anything here until we take pictures!” Clarke said. 

They both loved their apartment, but they had outgrown the space in the past year and the time had come for them to move somewhere bigger. The small, second bedroom that functioned as Clarke’s studio was overflowing, and after Lexa’s first book was published that winter, the brunette had been able to quit her job to focus on fulfilling her resulting book deal, while still freelancing on the side, which meant that they both had the opportunity to work at home. It was an opportunity they loved, since they could work on their own schedules and see each other whenever they wanted, but they both needed their own spaces. 

“That’s what I was going to do, Clarke,” Lexa said, smirking.

“No way! You may be a good photographer but there’s stuff I want pictures of around here that you won’t think to take pictures of,” Clarke said. Lexa had opened her mouth to reply, but Clarke cut her off before any words were able to escape. 

“And yes, I know it’s kind of silly to be taking pictures of this place but I want to remember it, y’know? This was the first place we lived together, and it’s where we lived when we got married, and someday I wanna be able to show our kids a picture of the hole in the wall that their Momma made cause I scared her by getting home early when she tried to put up one of our framed wedding photos as a surprise.”

Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke in for a kiss, hoping the blonde didn’t notice the tears that welled up in her eyes. “Okay, love, you can take all the pictures you want. I won’t touch anything until you’re satisfied.”

(Clarke totally noticed.)

“Good,” Clarke said, before kissing Lexa once more. “Okay, I’m gonna go shower. Call Aden and find out what time his flight is actually supposed to land? ‘seven-something’ isn’t helpful.”

Lexa laughed, pulling her phone from her back pocket. “I’ll call him now.”

* * *

“Okay, sounds good to me,” Lexa said into her phone, pacing back and forth across their small living room without realizing it. “Yeah, just make sure you remember to text me right before they tell you to put your phone in airplane mode, okay?”

“Mmmhm, yeah, okay, see you then. Love you,” Lexa said, smiling and making her way into the kitchen. After her brother responded she hung up her phone and sat on the counter, sighing.

Lexa felt terrible that Clarke was so stressed and that she was so calm. As Clarke had pointed out, normally it was Lexa who was panicking and Clarke who was chill, and while Lexa didn’t particularly  _ enjoy _ being stressed out, she knew she could deal with it. Clarke, on the other hand, as the perpetually calm one in their relationship, didn’t get frazzled often, and when she did neither she nor Lexa really knew what to do about it. Lexa always tried her best to calm Clarke down, and usually her presence was enough to make the blonde relax somewhat, but Lexa had a feeling that that wouldn’t be the case with their move. Honestly, she would’ve preferred that it was  _ her _ who was the one stressing, instead of  Clarke, simply because they could both deal with it better. 

Lexa noticed Clarke’s list sitting next to her, so she picked it up, once again trying to read what it said. Unfortunately, stressed Clarke’s handwriting was even worse than normal Clarke’s handwriting, and since Clarke had written the notes hurriedly so as to not forget anything, the thoughts she put down on paper were fragmented to the point that Lexa couldn’t even comprehend the few bits she  _ was _ able to read. She really wanted to help Clarke, but knew that the list, in its current state, wouldn’t be of much use to her.

She heard the shower turn off and sighed, frustrated with their current situation. She wanted to make Clarke feel better about the whole move, but she just wasn’t sure how. As she sat on the counter she tried to make a mental list of the things that Clarke liked, the things that made her happy and would ease her stress.

_ Art. _

Obviously Clarke loved art, but with how busy they would be preparing for the move Lexa knew that Clarke wouldn’t be able to focus on anything artistic with so much else to do.

_ Candy. _

Lexa briefly considered buying Clarke some of her favorite candy, but decided against it. While she knew Clarke would appreciate the gesture, the inevitable sugar crash coupled with the stress of the week would probably just upset Clarke more.

_ Sex. _

Bingo.

Lexa smirked as she hopped off the counter, grabbing the list and heading into the living room. She sat at her desk and took a pen from the drawer, quickly adding something to Clarke’s list in big, red letters, so that the blonde wouldn’t miss it. 

Knowing that Clarke would be out of the bedroom any minute now, Lexa made her way back into the kitchen, and set the list back where she had found it just seconds before Clarke came into the kitchen and took a seat on the counter.

“Feel any better?” Lexa asked her, hoping the shower had alleviated some of Clarke’s stress.

“A little,” Clarke said, smiling. “I’ll feel better when I’ve got some stuff crossed off of this list though. You almost ready to go? I wanna take pictures this afternoon when the light is better, but after that we should start packing, and we can’t actually pack anything until we’ve got stuff to pack things in.”

“There’s a good U-Hauling joke in there somewhere, I just know it,” Lexa smirked.

“Oh god, you sound just like Raven. I’m sure there will be no shortage of U-Haul jokes this weekend,” Clarke laughed.

Lexa laughed too, smiling at Clarke. “It’s only inevitable.”

“Well, c’mon then, we’ve gotta get boxes and tape and bubble wrap and, uh...” Clarke trailed off, looking down at her list. “Lexa!” she gasped, playfully hitting the brunette on her arm.

“What, baby?” Lexa asked, innocently.

“You put your name on my to-do list!”

“Hey, earlier you said you had to get everything on the list done before Thursday night, and you just said you wanted to cross something off that list. I’m simply giving you an easily achievable goal.”

“Did you just call yourself easy?” Clarke teased.

“Maybe,” Lexa said, walking towards Clarke and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. “But that’s not the point. The point, is that there’s something you can get crossed off that list that will relieve your stress without even having to leave the apartment.”

“Lex, I just showered,” Clarke said, her voice raising in pitch as Lexa began to kiss her jawline.

“So?” Lexa teased.

“So...” Clarke said, losing her train of thought as Lexa’s hands snaked under her shirt and up her back.

“So, we can have sex now and cross something off of that to-do list, then go get all of that stuff and start packing, that way everyone’s happy.”

“Such a sweet-talker,” Clarke laughed, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist and pulling her closer. Lexa laughed as well, wrapping her arms tighter around Clarke, who had begun to trail kisses down Lexa’s neck. She lifted Clarke off the counter, walking them towards their bedroom.

“Told you we’d get it all done,” Lexa smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not have a sequel, so bookmark the series to find out! and find me on tumblr at [sabrinapasteandplato](http://sabrinapasteandplato.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
